


Red in the Isle

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [160]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassins, Best Friends, Canon History, Gen, Kadar Lives, Little bit of angst, Modern AU, Modern!Kadar, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>There's a Templar in his novelty store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in the Isle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



There was a Templar in his store.

Possibly two, most likely three. But at least one; the gentleman wore the crimson cross on the lapel of his jacket, and had probably forgotten it existed. The other two did not wear such an obvious marker, but Kadar remembered the collection of Templars that had put him in his chair well enough; they traveled in groups, just like Assassins did, and so it was silly to think he was the only one in here.

Even now, no longer a proper Assassin, Kadar himself was rarely alone. The Informant Hilal al-Nimr was his current aid, helping him keep the store stocked, and Kadar was grateful it was Hilal, quiet and unassuming, and not one of the others who sometimes wandered down out of pity. He knew how keenly the other must be watching their patrons, and he was probably less obvious of it than Kadar himself was.

The one with the pin was obviously a foreigner. European, Kadar thought, with his build and set of his face, but he walked like there might be a knife hidden beneath his coat and his wrist hung down at an angle, like it held a weight Kadar knew intimately. The other two were natives. One was even local; Atiya al-Jul, the owner of a coffee shop and diner Kadar sometimes visited, three blocks down. He didn't recognize the other, but Atiya looked as surprised to see him as he was to see Atiya.

Something in his chest twisted when the other came over to talk, smiling in greeting. He didn't see a cross on his chest, but that was small comfort. “Kadar! I did not know this was your store. You must be very pleased.”

“I get a fair bit of business. A little slow, right now-- but it will pick up during tourist season.”

“It always does,” Atiya agreed. Something un-knotted. Kadar relaxed a little, subtly surer they hadn't been found out. His brother may have never come downstairs, and precious few of the Order might still consider him an Assassin, but Kadar's shirt was gray and his belt was red, and he had a responsibility to play harmless shop owner, even in the face of the enemy.

He'd been so close to his Master's whites...

“A friend came to visit and see my mother,” Atiya explained at last, glancing at the other two roving the isles. Hilal was arranging keychains on an end-cap, keeping them in sight and not seeming at all like he was doing it. “Suhayl remembered there was a souvenir shop here, so we came to see if there was something he might like. Do you have suggestions?” 

Well, that explained the European, and the other-- well, the other might have been Atiya's partner, as Rami had been his. It bothered him, itched under his skin; he had liked Atiya. The man served good coffee, and a trice-blessed breakfast. The first time Kadar had ever gone, Atiya had looked at him once and then fixed up a table nearer the back, so Kadar could observe the whole shop with his back against a wall. He had shuffled some of the other tables around so Kadar had an easy path to it, accessible even on his worst days, when he couldn't get out of his chair.

That Atiya was a Templar....

Kadar swallowed back the pain and smiled, like Atiya would have expected him to. If it seemed strained-- well, it was a wheelchair day, after all. Atiya would think nothing of it.

“Well. Our biggest sellers are the keychains-- they are small and easy to carry home, though if that's not to the gentleman's liking I'm sure we can find something....”


End file.
